The Mirror of Infidelity
by Red Eyed Newborn
Summary: Hera's heartbeat made her deaf to anything else and her lips opened to bring out a moan of sweet pleasure that Zeus loved to hear. It was when Zeus reached the spot beneath her ear that he kissed and trace the outer shell of her ear. "You can never leave me. You no longer have anything else to live for but me.You abandoned everything for me."
1. Prologue Part 1

"My Queen!" A wood nymph carrying her lady's robes for the night quickly led her mistress away from the shards of glass that lay on the floor. As Hera was led away from the glass, all the pieces shook and rattled. As quick as it disfigured, the mirror repaired itself. The mirror of Infidelity. Given to Hera by Eris as a wedding present. Hera should have known that the Goddess of Discord and Chaos would take the opportunity of her husband's unfaithfulness nature to hurt her. Hera's hand that still stained the crimson color of her own blood was soon put into a bowl of healing herbs. The wound was not so deep and the cut was soon forgotten as Hera raced out of the chambers. Hera did not slow her pace as immortals alike started to take notice of her.

"The king must have taken another maiden."

"I wonder what the Queen will do next. Turn this one into a goat perhaps and serve it to Zeus?" The whispering followed her until she ran out in the gardens with her arms bracing a pillar and her breath becoming heavy. Looking at her hand and seeing the scar starting to disappear, Hera was reminded of her Immortality.

_Forever immortal. Does that mean I will forever have the passion to punish these women?_ That thought alone made her wonder in the gardens for hours until she came back to her own room. Hera looked down upon her vanity. The glass showing a young maiden of no more than eighteen with eyes of blue and locks of gold sharing passionate kisses with a young man of similar colored hair. The young man, who always changed his appearance to please his conquest, was in the heat of his passion. His body was powerful, Hera could see that by the way he dominated his lover on the mattress. The two were laid in sheets of the god's most comfortable to the touch cotton. This reminded Hera of just a few weeks before when the mirror showed the same man but with darker hair, lying with a girl with a dark ebony mane and hazel eyes. Now that girl still had dark ebony hair and hazel eyes but her formed had changed into another creature. She still lived in the fields that she grew up in and she did depend on the land for food but her parents no longer called her by her name. Hera twisted the peacock feather that was in her hand. Placing it back in her vase she took one last look at the glass and saw the eyes of the young man look back at her for a second. Or at least she wished he did. To say that he at least knew how he hurt her and he felt sorry for it but she knew that he did not think of such things. He did what he wanted because he was the King of the Gods. She once did ask why he did this to her. _I am the Zeus. _Titles. That's all she has now. She is known as Zeus' wife and the Goddess of Marriage but mostly thought of Zeus's revengeful wife. Her own identity is intertwined with Zeus in a way that she was no longer anything else. Zeus knew this. It was only a century ago that Hera came to this realization and when she threatened to leave Zeus, he smirked and looked back at her with those blue eyes. "Hera, you know very well that could never do such a thing."

"Why wouldn't I?" Her eyes challenged. Her husband's steps were graceful and quick. Before Hera could move Zeus' hands were hiked up on her smooth leg to touch the lace of her slip and gripping her hair so tight that it spread pleasurable pain throughout her body. His lips were on her collar bone before they started to make their way up her neck, leaving territorial bruises made by the small bites he took in each kiss. Hera's heartbeat made her deaf to anything else and her lips opened to bring out a moan of sweet pleasure that Zeus loved to hear. It was when Zeus reached the spot beneath her ear that he kissed and trace the outer shell of her ear.

"You can never leave me. You no longer have anything else to live for but me." He said this with so much belief. "You abandoned everything for me. You gave up caring for yourself eons ago." It was those words that made her mind's eye open wide. They're room was full of hunger and raw passion. That night she saw her husband as he truly was, The King of Gods. He had no other identity. He was neither a father nor a friend. He was never a husband. When Zeus called upon her, a few times were for Godly matters but most would lead Hera to enter an empty throne room. It would only take a few seconds to make sure that she was alone for her husband to come behind her and trace her body with his lips and hands. It became a game of Mercy. He would slowly seduce her before she reacted to his senseless teasing and whimper for him to take her. She was no better than one of his mortals that he visited. The only exception was that he could call upon her for an infinitely. But even that one exception did not exclude all his lovers. After all, Persephone was born from Demeter's and Zeus's affair. When a child was born from her husband's infidelity, it hurt her the most. They were all reminders of her husband's countless mistresses. Especially when Hera saw many of them for eternity. All the children she ever conceived, Zeus has hated but the ones not from her, he praised. Hera felt sorrow for her children and knew that Zeus was right when he said her life revolved around only him. The only time she felt alive was when she either fighting with him or having one of their heated make ups in their bed. She didn't even take time to comfort her children. She was the only parent who cared for them; she should try to give them the love that they were denied by their father's. Ares had Hades for some centuries but when Hades was struck by Cupid's bow, Ares lost him to Persephone. It was when Hera opened the chambers so she could bathe that she started to plan her husband's latest lover's fate. Opening her robe and letting the material pool around her feet, Hera stepped into the wide pool. The water nymphs came to rub soothing oils on her skin. It was when a forest nymph who was also one of Zeus' favorites to regularly bed that Hera finished her plan for Zeus' latest golden haired lover. Excusing the nymph, Hera started to comb her hair with a comb that Zeus gave her for their anniversary. It was a lovely brush. It was crafted by her son Hephaestus and enchanted by his wife, Aphrodite. The brush was gold and had roses expertly designed. The soft bristles were from the rarest roots of an ancient plant. They were scented with rose oils: leaving her hair smelling like roses when she was done. Hera was staring unseeingly at her reflection and did not hear the heavy doors that lead to her chambers being opened and closed. She did see her husband's reflection looking at her with unexplainable eyes. It was the sensual touch on her hand that made her stop the stroking motions and the powerful lips on her neck that made her realize that she was no longer alone. Hera looked up at him. His robes were open to only real his hard chest and she knew what he wanted. That night was like any other night. He whispered in her ear "I want you" and she whispers back a weak "no." Many nights were like this, Hera seeing a new lover with he husband in the mirror and thinking of her relationship with her unfaithful husband. Zeus would soon come to her, and they would soon go back to fighting over her jealousy and his scandalous behavior. Hera took time to plan all his lover's punishments but each was done less and less without much effort. It seemed her mind adapted to revenge easily and she could think of evil things quite quickly. He had lovers continuously like it has been written before. Even when they were losing the people of Greece, Zeus went to different women. His ways were worse than before. To deal with the stress of losing the people of Greece, he now did his weekly affairs done daily. A new woman each night and Hera left in a spacious chamber with no one. Zeus still called for her but would soon leave to take care of matters then find another maiden. There was no end to this cycle of affairs and one night passions: until the last believer of the Greek Gods died. Zeus tried to effect the human's beliefs and tried to stop the inevitable of fate. Zeus threatened the sisters of fate but they did not relent. Zeus tried to make them see that if the humans stopped worshipping them, they would not acknowledge the sisters as well. The sisters told the angered king that they did not need to depend on the prayers of humans that their work still went on. They only told Zeus that they would rise again, but until then, the Olympians would not rule like they once did. Zeus left the fates and let his anger out on the world below. All the Gods looked upon their King as he shot thunder down at the world that would soon forget them. He did this for fifteen nights and every God and Goddess tried to ease him. It was Athena who stopped her father's rant like everyone knew she would be. The night before Mount Olympus stayed dormant until the Romans, Zeus came to Hera. The Gods never knew when their time of rule would end so Hera knew that this did not mean anything to Zeus. That today he only came to her because he craved her body this night. It was the after Zeus tightly held Hera's waist to fit his body that she faced away from him. With one look up to the sky and a tear down her cheek, Hera wished for this to end.


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Gods of Olympus were powerful and created fear with their human like emotions. They created so much infamy and power that they were worshipped by other powerful empires across the Eastern Hemisphere. They would reign again in Egypt and Rome.

There is no coincidence between the cow depicted goddess, Hathor and Io, the lover Zeus tried to hide from Hera by changing into a cow and covering the earth with clouds.

Hera would open her eyes to a land ruled by Caesars and populated by philosophers and thinkers. Like the kings before them, Caesars used the names of deities to make them seem powerful. Divine rule was a

Humans believed in them but for how long and what will become of them? It did not take a man like Odysseus to see that the Gods of Olympus were running out of time.

As time in Rome went by, Hera saw humans become greedier and self-serving. She was not surprised in the popularity of the one called Christ. The religion known as Christianity was popular among women and the outsiders in society.

Hera watched on as Zeus looked up this new religion as an old enemy, Christ was said to be the son of God; the one and same God who took away their rule over Egypt when Moses parted the Red Sea. The Caesars who ruled Rome were becoming more paranoid and corrupt as one succeeded the other.

The Caesars were now not just bribing to keep their crowns on their heads but even to keep their heads altogether. There were many rulers who showed to be unworthy but Nero used his power to blame Christians for his selfish deeds. Zeus, the fool, believed that Nero's plans would finally bring the humans to worship them again. For who would join in persecution for a God? In the end, Zeus could not comprehend why the people would risk their lives for this new God, the God of Abraham and Moses.

It was at this moment that Hera looked at her husband who sat so defiantly and haughtily on the throne. Hera stood up from her throne slowly and walked through the golden doors that separated the throne room from the rest of the palace. All the Gods looked at her, speechless like they always were when she made a move and watched with contempt as she walked away from them all.

Hera walked with a cool calm as she made her way to her chamber. She did not linger at her door when it finally closed. She took off her cloak of gold and let it drop carelessly behind her legs, leaving a plain white gown. Her walk toward her vanity was precise and slow. With each step, emerald, gold, and silver would fall to the ground. She did so until the only jewel worn was her crown. Hera seated herself on her stool of gold and looked at the mirror in front of her. The mirror that showed heart breaking scenes of an unfaithful husband with countless lovers was now reflecting something more tragic, herself.

"You can never leave me. You can never leave me. You can never leave me. You can never leave me." Those words surrounded her and wrapped her into a tight coffin. It was as if those words branded her and imprinted themselves on her flesh. Her eyes never strayed from the eyes on the reflected surface. She did not know when but her eyes no longer were lifeless and without conviction, they were vibrant and filled with rebellion. When did she become this corpse? Why could she not leave him? Why did she have to stay in this foul state? She could not come up with an answer the suited anyone of these questions. It came to a point that Hera looked upon the Peacock feather next to her and wished to have a second chance. To no longer wait for life to become the blissful dream with a loving husband. No, never again would she stay this way.

She admired him, yes. She could at least admit to that. She looked up to his cool and intense glares and his strength but what she admired about him also weakened him. Him, Zeus, King of the Gods was alone. For she had tried to show him that he did not have to be and he could depend on her but that cool and intense glare showed a soul unwilling to credit anyone else for his accomplishments. It was that lack of credit to anyone that Zeus' vanity and pride made him so one dimensional and self-indulgent. Maybe one day, a person would come along to change that heart but for now she would no longer live for him and his whims. She would not come back to him any longer.

Marriage is not something simple, yet it is something not complex. Like hope has wings, love has leaves. It needs water and sun to nourish it. It needs to be watered by both partners and pruned to but out old grudges so love can grow again. Even now, when the leaves and flowers have died, there is still life in it's roots.

Hera stood and reentered the throne chamber. Eyes were upon her the instant she entered. Her skirts, sparkled like the waters in the Aegean Sea, gracefully trailing behind her. Everyone in the room saw the glow coming off the Queen and never did they see such power coming from one's eyes. Hera even surprised Zeus as she sat wordlessly on her throne and took his hand with her right.

The last Zeus saw was Hera's golden crown turn to flowers upon her head.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Author's Note: My image of Hera is inspired by Lana Del Rey and other women but Lana Del Rey (Elizabeth Grant) is the main component. I think LDR's music is special because she strives to make her life a piece of art and her voice is just unique. I also found many images that I can use for the story and I will hopefully find a way to share them with you. **

The Fates, also known as Destiny, were the ones responsible of the lives of men and immortal alike. The one known as Clatho appeared as young as sixteen of age, Lachesis had the features of a soon to be mother, and Atropos, with her wrinkled features represented the end of life. These women looked upon the world below and saw the world above. They were as close as beings that controlled destiny as it came. Not even Apollo and his oracle could see beyond like they did. They witnessed the rise of the Titans and Gods. They saw the corruption of men and Gods alike. It was them who would cut the lives of husbands, wives, and children. They were the ones to cut mighty Hercules' life and the invincible Achilles as well.

Beauty they did not possess but knowledge of the inescapable future they did. They knew before Gaea gave birth to the Gods that Zeus would become King. They knew his vanity would grow as well as his selfishness. They saw how he would desire Hera and would always hunger for her. Oh they knew about the mistresses and nymphs that shared Zeus' bed. They also knew that as much as Zeus preyed on young beauties, many preyed on him. For there was no women would desire Hera's position as Zeus' wife.

Zeus was good for a night or two but now worth the heartbreak that he inflicted so mercilessly on his wife. So there were many maidens were came together to brag about Zeus' attention to them and how he gave them lavish jewels made of cool gold and deep sapphires. Each girl had beautiful features and they ranged from dark manes to silky blonde tresses. A few were royals and others immortal but they all agreed that they did not wish for Zeus for a husband.

It would be a lie if told that Zeus did not father many children with these women. But no one needed to be told, for many heroes were born to beautiful mothers. There were women who lied and told their fathers that Zeus tricked them but they were soon wed to an old merchant or took in by relatives far in the country.

The Fates were there when the Gods faded into myths and they were there when they rose again. It was the second time that they Hera stand up. Like every other God and immortal, the Fates couldn't take their eyes off the Queen of Olympus. Clatho, the spinner was the first of the Fates to rise from her loom, next was Lachesis, the allotter, and only Atropos chose to sit from her place around the hearth. With the grace of a ruler and eyes open wide like they were finally seeing, the Fates knew what they needed to do.

As Hera took those steps to her vanity, shedding emerald, gold, and silver as she walked, the Fates felt something change. It was something small but something vital. It was Hera. The Fates leaned their heads toward the scene of Hera looking at her mirror, the mirror of infidelity. For once, the mirror did not clear to show Zeus but Hera. Her green eyes that darken to emerald when angered were now lighter but carried some weight to them. The locks of ebony were turning to a beautiful shade of light red and her lips no longer were in an angry sneer.

As the Fates went around the image of the transforming Queen and heard her wish for a second chance, a second life. It only took a look for the three women to realize each had the same thought. They never did such magic before but they knew what was needed for the task they had in mind. Hera had an tragic fate. Hades resigned in the Underworld but at least he had sweet Persephone. Persephone whose temperament and vibrancy for life, who was so similar to the Hera that lived before Zeus married her.

It was the moment when all the Olympians closed their eyes to the world they ruled and knew that Atropos cut each of the immortal's life thread. When Atropos cut Hear's life thread, she passed it on to Clotho.

With the thought of second chances and regret in mind, Clotho started to spin her wheel. Taking a strand of her own hair and infusing it with pieces of Hera's thread and passed it onto Lachesis. Lachesis observed her sister's work; the thread was unlike any of her previous work. The fine line that used to be golden with immortality was now a fine blend of all colors. Each sister looked upon this new strand and compared it to the normal black cord of mortals.

"Well done sister," Lachesis murmured as she gave the new strand to Atropos.

"The colors have separated from the average mortal cord (1)." Atropos observed and looked upon Clotho for an explanation.

"Yes, sister. As we know, the life of a human has a beginning and an end but now dear Hear will not have such a start and finish. When her life ends, another will begin(2).

**Authors Note: **

**(1) Black is a mixture of different colors. Like black ink is made of some red, blue, green, and other color ink.**

**(2) Reincarnation **

**Thank you so much for reaching this far and hope my story keeps you captivated. I haven't been on because of school work but I had some time recently. I hope to be writing a chapter each week. Please don't be shy to review if you have any pet peeves or suggestions. **


End file.
